


Bishounen Ochi

by orphan_account



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Waya helpfully put it "Ochi shot up from being a little snot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bishounen Ochi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284270) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Even though many years had passed, Isumi could never really totally relax in Ochi's presence. There was something about the feeling that every move Isumi made or was about to make or was planning on making, had already been forseen, analysed and countermeasures and defences set up four moves in advance.

Which was a good analogy because it reminded Isumi of the feeling of playing Go with a dangerous opponent, all the time.

Still that didn't explain why Ochi's gaze had, well, deepened Isumi supposed was the right word.

At first Isumi put it down to the fact that Ochi had shot up half a metre in height and switched to contact lenses. Afterall, Isumi had described his eyes as beady before, so it would make sense that with the glass barriers removed and their heights being more equal that Ochi's looks would be far more intense.

Still Ochi's sharp tongue hadn't changed, so Isumi tried not to comment too much on it.

As Isumi peered through the spyglass of his door, to see his familiar neighbour/rival/friend staring back, he thought he heard the sound of pachi.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Bishounen Ochi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344380) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem)




End file.
